<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cómo conseguir pareja by Ad_Astra18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739092">Cómo conseguir pareja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18'>Ad_Astra18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Nicaise hace de casamentera y todo resulta bien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cómo conseguir pareja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenía planeado publicar esto ayer para San Valentín, pero la universidad decidió que no era posible, así que tendrá que ser hoy.</p><p>Creo que jamás lo había mencionado pero no tengo un lector beta, así que me disculpo si hay errores o no es bueno.</p><p>También, tengo algo por Nicaise apuñalando gente con el tenedor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levanta su copa con agua y da un largo trago, a la par que da un vistazo al príncipe de Akielos... otra vez. Es guapo, piensa, no hay nada de malo en apreciar lo agradable de su rostro.</p><p>—Tal vez podrías iniciar una conversación con él al igual que cualquier persona normal —comenta Nicaise— ya sabes, en lugar de espiarlo desde detrás de las cortinas.</p><p>Laurent siente a su rostro sonrojarse, pero mantiene su expresión en calma. —No lo espiaba, me aseguraba de que estuviera disfrutando de su estancia en Vere. Y sólo fue una vez.</p><p>—Has pasado estas dos semanas mirándolo como un cachorro perdido, se van mañana. Es ahora o nunca.</p><p>—Ni siquiera sabría de que hablarle.</p><p>—Podrías decirle lo mucho que quieres llevarlo a la cama.</p><p>—No voy a decirle eso —reprende Laurent, incluso si es cierto—, en todo caso, ¿no tienes a alguien más para molestar?</p><p>—Sucede que me divierto mucho más molestándote a ti.</p><p>—¿Debo sentirme especial?</p><p>Nicaise no responde, ahora concentrado en comerse los dulces de la mesa. Laurent vuelve a mirar al príncipe, sólo para encontrarse con que éste ya lo está mirando. Damianos le da una sonrisa, Laurent desvía la mirada inmediatamente, su cara roja como un tomate.</p><p>—Esto es ridículo —habla Nicaise nuevamente— al parecer tengo que hacerlo todo yo.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Apenas ha terminado su pregunta cuando siente un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, da un brinco en su asiento y suelta un <em>auch</em> lo suficientemente audible para que todos en la mesa lo miren. Mira a Nicaise con enojo, pero éste sólo sonríe y esconde el tenedor que sostiene en su mano.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Damianos, que hasta hace un momento hablaba con Lady Vannes.</p><p>—Sí, por supuesto, es sólo...</p><p>—Un accidente con los cubiertos, parece que se hirió en la pierna —lo interrumpe Nicaise —terriblemente grave, deberíamos buscar al médico.</p><p>—Pero yo...</p><p>—Tienes razón, no debes caminar en este estado —vuelve a interrumpirlo Nicaise— Lady Vannes, ¿me acompañaría a buscar al médico? Estoy seguro de que entre los dos lo encontraremos más rápidamente.</p><p>Vannes lo mira con sospecha, pero luego sonríe dándose cuenta de la verdad de la situación y se levanta con gracia. —Por supuesto, resista su alteza, la ayuda llegará pronto.</p><p>Laurent cree que podría morir de vergüenza allí mismo.</p><p>—Lord Berenger, consejero Herode, ¿nos ayudarán también?</p><p>Ancel, el compañero de Lord Berenger, no parece muy convencido y empieza a negarse, cuando Bereger lo interrumpe.</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, vamos Ancel —a diferencia de Vannes, el parece realmente creer que Laurent está herido.</p><p>Pronto, Berenger, Ancel, el consejero Herode, Nicaise y Lady Vannes se están retirando de la mesa. El mismo príncipe Damianos parece a punto de levantarse para ir por ayuda, cuando Vannes se lo impide.</p><p>—No deberíamos dejar completamente sólo al príncipe, su excelencia Damianos, ¿por qué no se queda y se asegura de que esté bien mientras vamos por la ayuda?</p><p>Damianos asiente y va a sentarse al lado de Laurent, mientras se alejan, Nicaise se vuelve y mueve los labios en una clara pronunciación de un <em>"de nada"</em>. Laurent lo decide ahí mismo, lo matará por la mañana, enterrará su cadáver en el jardín trasero y conseguirá un nuevo amigo.</p><p>Así es como Laurent y el príncipe Damianos terminan sólos en la mesa. Laurent cubre su cara con ambas manos y hace un sonido quejumbroso, maldiciendo su suerte. La cara de Damianos se llena (si es que es posible) con aun mayor preocupación.</p><p>—¿Te duele mucho? Algo de alcohol podría ayudar a adormecer el dolor mientras el médico viene.</p><p>A pesar de todo, Laurent sonríe, quita las manos de su cara y mira al príncipe. —¿Tratas de emborracharme?</p><p>La noche es joven, y Laurent tiene mucho tiempo en compañía del príncipe por delante, piensa que bien podría aprovecharlo.</p><p>.....</p><p>El sol brilla en lo alto y los hombres de la caravana que vino de Akielos sólo esperan a que su príncipe se una a ellos para emprender el regreso. Auguste mira divertido mientras Damen se acerca para tomar las manos de Laurent entre la suyas. Nicaise sonríe presuntuoso a su lado y Lady Vannes parace complacida.</p><p>Laurent los ignora a todos a favor de centrar su atención en Damen.</p><p>—¿Qué tal está esa pierna?</p><p>—Viviré.</p><p>—Eso espero, sería una pena que su alteza muriera sin haberme permitido volver para cortejarlo adecuadamente primero.</p><p>Laurent sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso de despedida en los labios.</p><p>—Vuelve pronto.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>